Silvia Athanasios
Silvia Athanasios, a kitsune with a heart of gold and a trickster's cunning. Played by Warrior Hawk. History "Once upon a time, a farmer's wife gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl who would live on a farm for the rest of their days. Cheesy, isn't it?" Silvia is the youngest of two siblings, twins was what their family used to call them. For six years they celebrated with a splendid dinner when the two's birthday came around. The unfortunate reality was the close siblings were born of completely different blood. Silvia is an adopted child. No paperwork was signed when the kitsune was thrust into the young farmer's life when they held their new baby boy in their arms. A month after Ku, her older brother, was born his mother and father found the young fox girl in her anthropomorphic form chasing down some of their chickens for play. She was lithe and unwell, most likely the runt of her family and abandoned when there wasn't enough food to go around. Yet even in her unhealthy stature, she didn't let it stop her from trying to enjoy herself. Taking pity on the fox that didn't kill his animals, the farmer nursed her back to health and claimed him as his child. He did what he could to teach her how to live and hunt and most of the responsibility in teaching her was her mom's job. For the first two years that Ku and Silvia lived, they were inseparable, calming one another when they cried or whimpered. After that Silvia learned to disguise herself as the perfect little farmer's daughter and the adorable little sister. When her family was attacked by angry goblins and her brother was forced to quit his education as a wizard, Silvia took the time to find someone who she could learn from herself. She found a old man who was angry all the time it seemed that knew the art form of healing with one's mind. The kitsune wasn't naturally psionic, but she definitely worked hard enough to help her family when the animals or her relatives became ill. When her brother was disowned, she had been at her teacher's home, practicing her magic with a few of the local animals. Coming back to hear her father had told her brother to leave left her in tears. She no longer had the support of her brother she loved so dearly and began to lose interest in her psion training because of it. She stopped going to her teacher and spent her time just doing her farming chores, life beginning to get very boring without her playmate. After a year though, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to entertain herself with her mandolin outside the chicken coop. She packed her things, left her family a note, and started off on her journey to find her lost sibling. To make ends meet she played the stringed instrument for coin and did the odd job for healing the locally ill who were too stubborn to reach out to the clerics or priests. Duelist's Rage "After a teary eyed reunion I found myself my brother's pride Then came a quickened paladin With a tongue a silver ivory." When she arrived in Falador, she found the Blackfield Inn and set herself up in one of the rooms before she went to look for her brother. Finding Ku made her so incredibly happy and for several days they enjoyed their time together being around one another and helping the city folk around for a bit of coin here and there. After meeting a strange follow though... Erai being his name, Silvia finally began to question the citizens in Falador. He was ignorant, couldn't tell the difference between a cat and a dog. It was disturbing to find someone new in this town just to find them dumber than bricks. It was Ku that mentioned some heavy stuff. Quickly the situation went from teaching to plotting. Erai had been unknowningly been eating cursed human flesh for 72 years of his life, something his family had been feeding him. Before their encounter, the male had been pushed to drink some orange juice by a young paladin known as Absalom. Quickly it ended with the poor cannibal getting sick, deathly sick from the fruit and flesh mixing and a priest helping the male, bringing Erai to the church. Zilos; however, made a grave mistake though. Silvia saw him lie to her face about what caused Erai's illness. This is what started a duel with Ku and Absalom. The next day, the two wield swords against each other to prove their swordsmanship, something very special to Ku. When Absalom treated it like a joke, a mere child's game that he had to be careful with, it frustrated the young girl. With her brother's sentient sword she delivered a nasty blow, bringing Absalom into a firey rage and attacking the young Vitalist with all his strength, severely damaging her. The fight finally was ended after several pained strikes from the healer and her brother parried her sword, disarming her so she could no longer fight. It was a time where she felt powerful, noticed she might be stronger and not just some healer. Appearance "If you haven't learned from your travels, you should learn now. Never trust the little healers. They like to play god." Silvia stands at 5'2" with black hair that reaches down to her middle back and blue eyes that are always curious. Being a bit paler than her brother who worked hard on the farm, the fox girl doesn't easily convince people she spent her days out in the sun milking cows or hunting for eggs. She definitely isn't muscular and her appearance has never been one to give off a powerful aura. In fact, some could consider her as just a weak little 15 year old girl who knows nothing about the world around her. It's a shame most adventurers are smarter than your average commoner, or she might have more people believing her age is 5 years younger. For her attire she wears a cotton brown skirt and a dark green cloth overtunic with long sleeves. On her feet are some warm socks and sturdy boots, prepared for the rough terrain she expects when traveling and adventuring. The light weight clothing has plenty of pockets for her to hold a little bit of string and collect a pebble or two for entertainment later. On her back is a leather backpack that houses all her belongings and on the side, strapped over the bag is her mandolin that she occasionally strums to a little ditty that plays in her head. Silvia has another form, however, that she may at some point use as a disguise. At will she can change from her adorable human appearance to an anthropomorphic fox, her true form. In this form she has dark brown fur that envelopes her entire body and a fluffy fox tail and matching ears appear. Her face lengthens into a muzzle and her overall appearances becomes that of her bloodline, a fox that was made to fool people. Personality "Not even my brother knows everything about me. What makes you any different?" Being a neutral character, the fox isn't one for violence unless it's necessary. She would rather heal the weak than stomp over humans and demons even if it is for the greater good. For the right price though, sometimes she can be convinced to do the odd job of tricking a nobleman to drink a sedative for someone else to capture, but killing innocents or decent people is a big no-no for herself. Silvia used to be a cute little farmer's daughter who wouldn't hurt a fly, but on her travels for find her lost brother, she found out the world is harsher than what her parents told her it would be. A couple times she had to take on a sleasy job to have enough money for food that night and sometimes she had to charm her way into the heart's of nobles to find shelter for the night. Tricks are also in her nature, she will toy with people who she knows won't be too mad about her joke or prank. Be wary about who you befriend. Friends Enemies Goblins. After her farm was first attacked by the group of goblins, she hasn't been able to trust a goblin afterward. Aspirations She wants to be able to live with her brother, hopefully by traveling on their own. Silvia has enjoyed her time as an adventurer even if it has been the scariest thing she has been through. She has learned so much in her travels. Category:Inactive